Tarde
by BooksIsLife
Summary: Edward cree estar felizmente casado, hasta que se encuentra con un par de ojos chocolate. Song-fic basado en la canción Tarde de Ricardo Arjona.


**_Hola, bellísimas. Quería contarles que me ocurrió este Song-fic escuchando a Arjona (lo amo), su canción Tarde, ¡qué lindo es! Sus canciones son mi fuente de inspiración, jajaja. Bueno, sin más, las dejo leer_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (aunque quisiera), mas me adjudico la historia._**

El otoño en Seattle se veía muy lindo, además, desde el ventanal de mi oficina se veía toda la ciudad.

El cielo podría ser una mezcla entre azul, violeta y naranja; los árboles estaban escasos en hojas pero las pocas que tenían estaban en hermosas tonalidades marrones y naranjas.

Definitivamente el otoño se veía hermoso en Seattle.

El ruido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos y me acerqué rápidamente a mi escritorio, casi sintiendo como mis ojos y mi alma se quejaban por tener que dejar de ver ese hermoso paisaje.

Antes de contestar chequeé mi reloj.

Seis con treinta y tres.

—Edward Cullen.

—¡Amor! Soy yo. — Puse los ojos en blanco por el tono empalagoso de su voz y sonreí.

—Tanya, ¿Cómo estás?

—Recién vuelvo de la clínica y me dieron otro medicamento para la angina. ¿Me escuchas la voz? Está mejor que hoy en la mañana. Casi curada.— Me comentó feliz.

Activé el manos libres para leer unos mails.

—La verdad que sí, amor. La voz se te escucha muchísimo mejor. Me alegra mucho, tu fiebre por las noches me preocupaba.

—¿Y qué más?— Su voz era humorística.

—Y no me dejabas dormir. Tanya, repite conmigo Las sabanas también son de mi esposo.— Escuché su risa y también me reí.

—Tonto. Edward, dime una cosa, ¿Sigue en pie esa cena esta noche?— Recordé que tenía una cena con unos posibles socios de la empresa.

—No sé, amor. Si te sientes muy mal, cancelo y me quedo contigo.— No quería cancelar pero Tanya tenía una angina fuerte y con su embarazo de tres meses, todo se volvía más riesgoso.

—No, ¿Cómo crees? Vamos los dos, sólo nos volvemos temprano y ya. No está en discusión, Ed. Tenemos que conocerlos.— Ordenó.

—¿Segura, Tanya? No quiero que empieces a tocer en medio del restaurante. — Medio bromeé.

—Tonto, no. El medicamentos que me dieron me sacan la tos.A las Ocho en punto estaré lista. Recógeme. Ahora voy a comer algo, tu hijo miraba con deseo esos mangos. — Me carcajeé.

Leí que en un mail decía urgente así que decidí despedirme.

—Tanya, ve a comer esos mangos. Yo tengo que leer unos mails, te busco a las ocho en punto.

—Está bien, te espero. Te amo. — Y cortó.

Leí los mails y en realidad no eran urgentes, podían esperar hasta mañana.

Cerré mi laptop y di por terminado mi día de trabajo.

Marqué el número de mi secretaria por el comunicador.

—Edward, ¿Qué necesitas?

—El traje que te dije que recojas en la tintorería, Martha.

—Si Edward, sé que si. Ahora te lo llevo.

Cortamos y me senté a esperar que la mujer cincuentona que tenía por secretaria desde que asumí en esta empresa, me traiga mi traje Gucci para la cena de la noche.

Lo trajo y también un desodorante y productos de aseo. Le agradecí y le dije que podía irse a su casa.

Me vestí tranquilo, me peiné, me acomodé y ya estaba listo.

El reloj marcaba las Siete y veintisiete así que tomé mis llaves y salí para casa buscar a Tanya.

. . .

El tráfico era tranquilo, llegué rápido y nos encaminamos al restaurante.

Tanya no dejó de hablarme todo en camino de nombres.

—Si es niño me gustaría Anthony, como tú. — Rodé los ojos mentalmente.

—Tanya, es un nombre bastante horrible. Mejor compremos un libro y pongámosle algo original

Hablamos un poco más de nuestros días y se instaló un silencio cómodo.

Suspiré.feliz. Estas cosas me habían llevado casarme con ella. Era tan fácil nuestra relación, nos llevábamos tan bien.

 _Pero no la amas_ , esa vocecita molesta susurró.

No, tal vez no la ame, pero la quiero y su compañía es muy agradable al punto que decidí pasar mi vida con ella. Sé que algún día la amaré. O al menos lo espero.

.

Llegamos al elegante restaurante y vi como Tanya sobresalía con su belleza incluso en un lugar lujoso como ese.

—¿Vamos?— Me preguntó ofreciéndome el brazo.

—Vamos.— Respondí tomándolo.

Entramos y un camarero muy amable nos preguntó en qué mesa teníamos reservación.

—Mesa con los Black.— Le dije.

El asintió y nos dirigió hacía una mesa donde había un hombre moreno y musculoso y al lado una silla vacía.

El hombre moreno se paró a recibirnos.

—Usted debe el Señor. Cullen, un placer. — Me extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

—Sólo Edward, .

—Sólo Jacob, Edward.

Nos reímos y le presenté a Tanya.

—Mi esposa también vino, pero se cruzó a unas amigas y como hace un diez minutos marcharon al baño.— Sonrió. — Mujeres.

Hablamos de unas cuantas cosas y tomamos vino, excepto Tanya, ella tomó jugo.

—Nos vemos, Rose.— Escuché una suave voz a mis espaldas pero no me giré. No fue necesario.

La hermosa voz tenía dueña y sentó frente a mí.

—Buenas noches y disculpen la demora. Soy Isabella Black. Un gusto.

Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida, con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina, tarde como siempre. Nos llega la fortuna.

Sus ojos de un marrón intenso me evaluaron y encontraron algo en mi, pareciera ser lo mismo que yo encontré en ella. No podía explicar la electricidad que me recorrió al sentir su roce en mi brazo. Saludó a Tanya muy simpática y luego a mí.

 _Tú ibas con él, yo iba con ella, jugando a ser felices por desesperados, por no aguardar los sueños. Por miedo a quedar solos._

Sus suaves labios tocaron mi mejilla y quise más. Quise todo. Ella me miraba con la misma intensidad que lo hacía yo. Habíamos descubierto algo, un secreto. No entendía pero era como encontrar propósito para la vida.

 _Pero llegamos tarde, te vi, me viste, nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde, ¡Maldita sea la hora, que encontré lo que soñé, tarde!_

Me di cuenta que yo estaba con mi esposa y ella con su esposo e intenté fijar mi vista en otra cosa.

Ella hablaba con pasión sobre la fundación a partir del negocio que quería emprender. No podía evitar compararla con Tanya. Ers incorrecto pero Tanya al lado de Isabella no existía.

Ella era un sueño, todo lo que siempre soñé. Había algo que nos unía, una intensidad inexplicable.

 _Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte, tanto inventarte. Tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco sin encontrarte._

 _¡ahí va uno de tonto, por desesperado, confundiendo amor con compañía y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja, te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es el corazón!_

Nuestras miradas no paraban chocarse, no podíamos dejar de vernos. Todos hablamos amenamente, pareciera que nadie se daba cuenta, Había algo que decía, "Párate y bésala". Me sentía mareado con su aroma .

Y yo quiero a Tanya, pero no era lo mismo. Cuando vi el chocolate de los ojos de Isabella vi que se era mi camino, ¡Pero o ya estaba casado y ella también! Además yo tendría un hijo.

¿¡Por ahora apareces, mujer!?

¡Maldito sea el tiempo!

 _Y no tengo nada contra ellos la rabia es contra el tiempo por ponerte frente a mí, tarde._

Todo sigue su curso. La gente a mi alrededor habla, ríe, conversa, pero yo no puedo dejar de verla. Ella sigue explicando su proyecto. Quiero escapar de esto. No sentirlo. Que ella nunca haya aparecido.

 _Ganas de huir, de no verte ni la sombra, de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla, que nunca apareciste. Que nunca has existido._

Pero también quiero tomarla entre mis brazos, llevármela lejos, darle todo el amor que sin avisar creció en mi pecho. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué me has hecho?

 _Ganas de besarte, de coincidir contigo, de acercarme a ti y amarrarte en un abrazo, de mirarte a los ojos, y decirte Bienvenida._

La cena transcurría normalmente para los demás y yo no podía creer el remolino de emociones en mi pecho. Quería tenerla conmigo pero, ¡Ya era tarde! Cada uno tenía su vida. Estábamos en dos diferentes senderos.

 _Pero llegamos tarde, te vi, me viste, nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde, ¡Quizás en otras vidas! Quizás en otras muertes…_

¡Qué ganas de tomarla en mis brazos e irnos para siempre! Dejar todo esto atrás. Nuestras vidas, nuestros pasados.

 _Qué ganas de rozarte, qué ganas de tocarte, de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso, de fugarnos para siempre_ …

—Lo que buscamos nosotros es comprar la empresa, y ser mayoritarios. —Jacob habló al final

Eso buscábamos nosotros también para no tener tanto peso en mis hombros. Pero eso significaba tener Isabella frente a mí cada día.

—Lo siento, pero no. Nosotros no buscamos esto.— Le hablé dirigiéndome a los dos.

—No importa, de todas formas fue un gusto conocerlos.

—Totalmente. — Respondí con una sonrisa.

Todos nos levantamos y nos despedimos.

Jacob y Tanya se distrajeron y aproveché para susurrarle al oído.

—Ojalá pudiéramos ser felices.—

A lo que ella me respondió.

— _Sin daños a terceros._


End file.
